


Distance

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Angst, Based off of an actual amv i saw so go check that out, M/M, Some Fluff, Songfic, There's really nothing to this but angst and fluff, You should probably watch the video I link before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: I'll make sure to keep my distance,and say 'I love you' when you're not listening.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this amv that i didn't make](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVdrCGNHM7A)

Tom sat down, the weight of the bed shifting due to his body mass. He looked over at Edd’s face as the sun streamed into the room, making the sleeping man’s lashes twinkle. Tom sighed, running his hand through Edd’s hair.

 

 _The sun is filling up the room,_   
_And I can hear you dreaming._   
_Do you feel the way I do,_ _  
_ Right now?

 

He looked outside, watching as birds fluttered by and pecked at worms in pools of sunlight. They would tweet and hop around, searching for nuts and insects to nibble on. He returned his gaze to Edd and smiled, before glancing at his feet and letting his smile drop.

  
_I wish we would just give up,_   
_‘Cause the best part is falling_ _  
_ Call it anything but love…

 

He sat up and shoved his hands in his pockets, bags under his eyes and gait slow-paced with exhaustion. He turned the knob to the door and shuffled out quietly, clicking the door shut softly.

 

 _And I will  
_ _Make sure to keep my distance,  
_ _Say ‘I love you’ when you’re not listening_...

 

He turned around and shoved his hands back in his pockets, mouthing the three words he always spoke under his breath. “ _I love you,_ ” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment before walking into the kitchen.

 

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

 

Tom sank to the floor, gripping his head as a tightness formed in his chest. He forced himself not to let the tears flow as he shook himself into sense. His throat was occupied with a ball of uncomfortable tension and he made a strange, grief-filled noise.

Tom shimmied over to the fridge and snatched a bottle of Smirnoff before popping the lid open. Alcohol always solved his problems.

  
  


 

He was drunk, stumbling along. Edd helped him and every time he touched Tom it would send butterflies through his tummy. He blushed, even harder than before, and pushed away from Edd lightly.

 

_Please don’t stand so close to me,  
_ _I’m having trouble breathing.  
_ _I’m afraid of what you’ll see,  
_ _Right now._

 

He walked a short distance by himself, stumbling along the way as his blush calmed down. Edd looked conflicted but smiled nonetheless when Tom glanced over.

   
 _I’ll give you everything I am,  
_ _All my broken heartbeats  
_ _Until I know you’ll understand._

 

Edd tried to assist Tom again but this time, in his drunken haze, he pushed Edd away with a bit more force.  He walked away, leaving Edd by the streetlight alone as Tom dragged himself down the concrete path. As he went out of earshot, he whispered, “ _I love you,_ ” voice hoarse and scratchy.

 

_And I will  
_ _Make sure to keep my distance  
_ _Say ‘I love you’ when you’re not listening...  
_ _How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

  
  


Tom found himself in a corner of his room, arms crossed over his knees and head buried in his sleeves. Silent tears began to soak his hoodie and he trembled slightly, ashamed of last night’s actions. _Edd will never love me_ , he thought solemnly. _I’m a jerk, and he’s... He’s so perfect,_ Tom told himself, bringing with the thought fresh new tears.

 

_And I keep waiting,  
_ _For you to take me_

 

Tom watched as Edd left him, and he ran, ran in his mind toward Edd but the faster he ran the farther Edd was away from him. He gave up, standing and staring after Edd with, quite literally, empty eyes.

 

_And you keep waiting,  
_ _To save what we have.  
_ _So I’ll make sure to keep my distance._

 

Tom stood behind Edd as he greeted Tord, watching them laugh and hug. A wave of melancholy washed over him and he felt his chest tighten with deep sorrow.

 

_Say ‘I love you’ when you’re not listening…  
_ _How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

 

Edd watched Tom stalk away and pushed away from Tord, walking after him quietly.

 

_Make sure to keep my distance,  
_ _Say ‘I love you’ when you’re not listening…_

 

Edd cleared his throat and quietly said three words he never found the guts to say before. “ _I love you,_ ” he said, feeling tears run down his cheeks with the growing anxiety he felt.

 

_How long ‘til we call this love, love, love?_

 

Tom continued to walk away from Edd, believing Edd had said the words to Tord. It was fine. He did not matter anyway. He never mattered.

Edd stopped, realizing Tom must not feel the same. He let out a sob and went to his room, ignoring Tord and Matt as he crashed down on his bed and screamed into his pillow.

Tom curled up in the corner of his room and guzzled a bottle of Smirnoff down, trying not to focus on the difficulty his chest felt when trying to breathe. He wanted to disappear then and there.

 

 _He doesn’t love me back,_  both Tom and Edd thought.

_He never will._

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
